wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Hellions
The Attack of the Hellions is the Two Hundred Thirty Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 14, 2018. Synopsis With the storm surrounding the Titania and above Zora's Domain, Gon's group crash-lands at the Figahl Icecaps, where Velvet is healed with artes by a mysterious malak boy who reminds her of her dead brother. Plot The Episode begins at the wreckage of Gon's group's ship. Prologue= After being shipwrecked near the Figahl Icecaps. The unconscious group are approached by a child who eyes a fallen compass and takes it. They decide to follow the child and end up discovering Hellawes, highly guarded by the Abbey's soldiers and exorcists and the Eggman Army, located in the coast of the Pokemon Continent. Elsewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, Teresa encounters Murakumo and his crew, shortly after Velvet's escape from Titania in Zora's Domain, and learns that it was Heracles that insulted Oscar of his size. |-|Myster Mask= Gon's group sneak into Hellawes via a storage warehouse and promptly find their way inside the city. While in the city, Rokurou splits off from Velvet and Magilou and goes off to buy himself some weapons at the weapon store. Velvet and Magilou explore the city and encounter the guild master who could help them find a vessel. As the guild master complains loudly about a member of the guild, Dyle, who became a lizard daemon, a young woman in white walks towards the guild members. Gon's group make it to Beardsley, where they happen upon a crying praetor exorcist named Eleanor Hume, who is deeply touched by Abbey's inability to have exorcists cover every village and protect humans from the daemon threat. When Eleanor leaves the village, they learn from a girl that a lizard daemon is living in the nearby Hadlow Hollow and were given two apples to not reveal this secret. While Rokurou enjoys the apple, Velvet is dejected to find that she has lost her sense of taste. They then follow the information into the foreboding cave, where they discover an exorcist floating face down in a pool of tar, evidently dead. Dyle then appears from behind, growling, and launches an attack. After being defeated, Dyle reveals to them that the whole guild was involved in the smuggling and was trying to make him their scapegoat, proclaiming his intention to exact his vengeance by attacking Hellawes. Velvet spares Dyle but cuts off his tail, explaining that by bringing his tail to the authorities, she will lower their guard, allowing him to exact his vengeance, and her to steal a ship amidst the confusion. Murakumo puts on his mask and Gon and Killua goes with him to rescue Magilou. After returning to the shipping guild, Velvet reveals she knows the truth about them and blackmails them into helping her to repair the ship. However, after checking its condition, the guild members tell her that the ship's keel is busted and is thus irreparable. Returning back to Hellawes in the hopes of finding a new ship, Velvet and Rokurou are informed that a witch is to be executed, and that this was a trap set by the praetor exorcist Teresa Linares to draw them out. Gon's group then head back to Dyle, who remained in Hadlow Hollow and devised a new plan: Velvet and Rokurou will attack the city head-front, while Dyle will sneak in via a secret tunnel, set the warehouse on fire, and snatch a ship for them. With the attack commencing the next day, the group proceeds to rest in the cave. Velvet awakens from her nightmare, notably dismayed at the dream she had. During the day, the group sets out for Hellawes and initiates their plan. Velvet and Rokurou enter through the front gate, defeating the exorcist guards before being surrounded by another group of exorcists led by Praetor Teresa with a bound Magilou by her side. A battle ensues with Velvet and Rokurou struggling to hold on against the superior number of exorcists. The situation becomes dire, however, when Teresa orders "Number Two" to attack, which he does so successfully by casting an arte on Velvet. Thankfully, at this point, a huge explosion occurs elsewhere due to Dyle setting fire to the flamestone warehouse, distracting Teresa and allowing Velvet to strike a decisive blow, knocking her to the ground. Velvet and Rokurou run toward the port, comically abandoning Magilou, who exclaims in protest while running to catch up to them. Teresa recovers and issues an order to her exorcists to pursue the group, but is eventually dissuaded as help is needed to put out the fire at the warehouse. Thus, at the city's port, Teresa intercepts the group with only the help of her two malakhim. Another fight ensues, but Gon's group gained the upper hand thanks the efforts of Heracles. At her wits end, Teresa orders Number Two to rush launch a kamikaze attack on the group. This is swiftly countered by Velvet, who launches a high kick to his head to interrupt the casting of the arte, and another kick to the side of his head, which sends him flying to the side, incapacitating the malak. Velvet then attempts to finish off Praetor Teresa but is blocked by Praetor Eleanor, who abruptly enters the fray. Faced with two exorcist praetors, Velvet grabs Number Two with her daemon arm, threatening to eat him unless he knocks the praetors back. Number Two registers this as an order and casts an arte that explodes, knocking back the praetors, who are shocked that the malak obeyed Myster Mask, Murakumo's new identity. Murakumo learned that Artorious left to complete the ceremony of "Lucius Artorius Castus". |-|The Unlikely Meeting= On the Spaceship, As Gon's group make the jump into hyperspace, Gon and Killua use the "Accompany" to teleport Murakumo's group to Universe 7, PacWorld and the exact coordinates; the Death Egg Fortress above orbit over Planet Doom. As they arrive at Pac-World and then heading back to Dens, Murakumo and Velvet's home world where they will arrive at the Pokemon Continent, a cannonball blasts the star ship causing it to rock violently such that the compass rolls overboard and into Murakumo. Dyle identifies the attackers as Aifread's pirates (they have stolen the battleship of the Eggman Empire), and Murakumo orders him to steer the ship land on Kalos. After crash landing at Kalos, the pirates surround the group, and a pirate malak identifying himself as "The Reaper" challenges Gon's group to a fight. After he is defeated, the pirate malak reveals that their fight was a test and that the pirates have done Velvet's group a favor. He explains that their previous course would have doomed them, as the group would have smashed right against the gates of Vortigern, an enormous sea gate accompanied by a fortress, built to block the narrow sea route to Loegres. The pirate malak suggests an alliance between the two groups, but Velvet is skeptical about his integrity, causing the malak to enter the West Laban Tunnel, heading toward Vortigern alone. Ultimately, Velvet decides that there is no other option and pursues the malak into the tunnel along with Rokurou and Number Two, agreeing to his proposal of an alliance. The malak, however, issues a warning to the group that he suffers from the "Curse of the Reaper", which plagues both him and those around him with misfortune, claiming that he could flip a coin a thousand times and still land only on tails. He tosses a coin to Velvet who catches it and returns his toss, claiming that it does not matter to her which side the coin lands on, as she would flip it to whatever she wanted anyway. The malak opens his hand to see the returned coin and reveals that Velvet had tossed a heads on the very first try. The pirate malak then introduces himself as Eizen, first mate of the Aifread pirates. With the addition of Eizen, the group continue toward Vortigern through the West Laban Tunnel. After some time, Number Two starts trailing behind the group and is attacked by a monster. Initially wanting to cry for help, Number Two remembers that Velvet told him to keep his mouth shut, leading to the group being unaware of the danger he was in. Thankfully, Eizen notices the approaching monster and kills it with an arte, saving Number Two. Velvet scolds Number Two for keeping quiet, to which he replies that it was an order given by her. Realizing that her remark almost led to disaster, Velvet grabs Number Two and tells him that was not what she meant, expressing exasperation at his robotic behavior. Eizen deduces that Number Two was bound to an exorcist and reveals to her that malakhim have free will just like humans, but their wills are sealed upon binding with an exorcist. Deeper within the tunnel, Velvet meets one of the Turtlez, a group of traveling merchants with turtle shells on their backs, and forces him to sell his goods at market prices with no concern for his protests about profit margins. Exiting the tunnel, the group sees an unguarded entrance to the fortress but discovers that it is guarded by a barrier that vaporizes anything that comes into contact with it. They proceed down the cliff and find another entrance guarded by exorcists. The group swiftly dispatches of the guards, who suddenly change into daemons, and head into the fortress. There, they find another guard who is quickly defeated and loses his helmet in the process. The helmetless guard is then pinned into a wall by Eizen, who breaks his finger and threatens to continue breaking more unless he reveals the way to both the control room and the battleship. Left with no other choice, the guard gives the group directions before being knocked out by Eizen. The group proceeds to the control room to find a key to unlock the room, where the two levers that open the gates are. While searching the room, Velvet finds the key while Number Two finds a compass on a tall shelf. Attempting to take the compass results in it falling onto his head, causing a large bump and him keeling over in pain. Murakumo walks over and taps him on the head, telling him that pain is not a bad thing, as it is proof that one is alive. The group then heads toward the battleship, where they encounter a praetor who claims to be using the Rangetsu sword style, agitating Rokurou, who steps forward to fight him. After the praetor is defeated, he reveals that he studied under Legate Shigure Rangetsu of the Abbey, but Rokurou calls him out for lying, claiming that Shigure would not have taken anyone as a disciple. Meanwhile, Velvet, Number Two, and Eizen, having defeated the exorcists on the battleship, return to Rokurou to find that he has killed the praetor. The group proceeds to unlock the sealed door, make their way to the levers and pulling them, finally opening the gates of Vortigern. Accomplishing their task, the group returns to the roof, where the helmetless guard reappears and changes into a daemon known as "Guardian". Guardian charges Number Two, causing him to drop the compass when he is pulled to safety by Velvet. The group then engages in a battle with the Guardian. After defeating the Guardian, the group stands atop the edge of the roof, preparing to jump down onto their pirate ship passing through the opened gates, with the exception of Number Two, who is looking for his dropped compass and spots it under the body of the defeated Guardian. When the ship is in position, Eizen and Rokurou jump, but Velvet notices that Number Two is going for his compass and turns around to see that the Guardian has awoken and is ready to strike Number Two. Number Two dodges the attacks but is sent flying over the wrong side of the roof by the wind generated by the strikes of the Guardian, triggering a flashback where Velvet sees her brother Laphicet when he was falling into the shrine. Velvet makes a dash for the falling Number Two, and while the Guardian winds up to strike her, it is hit by a cannon shot from the pirate ship below fired by Magilou. Velvet barely manages to grab onto Number Two and promptly climbs back up onto the roof, moves to the other side, and jumps down onto the pirate ship, using its sail to break their fall. As the crew sail toward Loegres, Number Two asks Velvet what a "Laphicet" is, to which she responds that it will be his new name. |-|Revenge of the Eight Deadly Mavericks= When the party learns that the Abbey is responsible for the disappearance of the Pirate Captain Aifread, Eizen decides to stick with Velvet and her group. Together, they all set off for the Abbey's headquarters in Planet Doom. The group sees Artorius addressing the people, stepping forward to be seen by all. Behind him, stand 3 Exorcists. Oscar, Teresa and who we can presume at this point is the Legate Melchior. Artorius pledges his life and service to the people in the name of Empyrean Innominat. Murakumo, Gon and Killua were shoved down by Rokurou and Laphicet watches from behind as the announcement continues. Even Velvet admits that Gon's group stands no chance attacking Artorius head on in that crowd, and needs support. Eizen asks about the man behind Artorius, and Laphicet confirms that it is Legate Melchior. So... now we gather information and get stronger to attack probably the most powerful heads of state currently. Eizen has an idea, an old contact of Aifread's Baskerville at the Tavern in the city. Its as good a place as any to start looking. After meeting Eleanor Hume at the Tower of Exorcists located in the Sky Palace, a second illusion appears, and Eizen goes soft... the pale and alluring vision of his sister, before she's shot by Zaveid. It's another imposter, and Melchior finally comes out of hiding. Zaveid chats him up and Melchior releases 3 malakhim who seem to be confused as to their being summoned. The true nature of Zaveids gun seems to be released, and then Melchior changes all the malakhim into Daemons. Zaveid pursues Melchior leaving Murakumo to fight Wyverns. When entering the Palutena's throne room, Eleanor questions the Eggman Empire's actions of how the Innominat dethroned Palutena, the goddess of light and Abbey's actions. Eleanor is initially reluctant to join Velvet, attempting suicide before being asked to spy on the group and then learning the Abbey's full plans. Following Teresa's meeting with Murakumo as Myster Mask, Teresa tells Murakumo to cease Oscar's belligerence in order to get the Therion and bring it to Miwa Tomoe. Teresa tells Myster Mask to awaken the four Empyreans by using the Eight Deadly Mavericks by using the Imperial Maverick X, a rogue reploid just in case. After going to see Oscar, Murakumo puts the mask on Teresa to think that she is Myster Mask with Gon's group disguised as Eggman infantry. However, Oscar is not fooled, thinking that Teresa was held hostage. As Oscar attempts to lay down his Therion weapon, he instead aims it at Murakumo and Velvet deflects the weapon, releasing Teresa to Oscar's side. Oscar attempts to defend his sister until Teresa decides to knock him unconscious. Velvet tells Teresa that she can escape with her brother, citing her worthlessness as a reason for her survival. Teresa refuses Velvet's offer and tells her that the Abbey will look poorly on Oscar for that action, instead stating that she's finally seen the light in her brother's actions. She walks towards a succubus Therion and turns her back to it, allowing herself to be bitten by the Therion. Upon being bitten, she fuses with it, becoming an armatized Therion and citing her transformation as a trivial sacrifice as she would have stopped at nothing to protect her brother. After engaging the group in battle and being defeated by them, Oscar wakes up and armatizes himself once more, deciding to attack the group to save his sister. However, they realize the malak he has fused himself with was about to become a dragon, stating that Velvet should try to do something. Murakumo stopped Oscar's transformation into a dragon and when Murakumo touched his head, Murakumo accidentally purified him and separated Oscar from his malak and discovered the memory of Yukishiro Gekko. Shocked by this, Oscar remembered Murakumo of how Murakumo met Yukishiro Gekko and how Oscar became so jealous. Teresa, stunned at her brother's fiancee and Murakumo tragic loss, stating that the earrings she got from him were intended for the Yukishiro he had loved but instead, he decided to give them to her. Teresa's words penetrate Murakumo's mins, paralleling Velvet's mind. In a fit of rage, Teresa slowly battled Murakumo similarly like the movie that Murakumo Gekko loved, Godzilla vs. Megagirus. Velvet easily stopped Teresa in defense. Teresa clings to Oscar and understood how Murakumo felt before being comforted by Heracles. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Artorius Collbrande **Oscar Dragonia **Teresa Linares **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Big Mom **Cracker **Katakuri **Smoothie **Pudding **Myukuru **Charlotte Decuplets **Oven **Daifuku **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Heihachi Mishima **Kazuya Mishima ***Devil Kazuya **Jin Kazama **Lee Chaolan **Nina Williams **Anna Williams **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Yahweh's Faction **Aeolus **Atlas *Gekko Colony **Heracles *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Returning Characters **Eizen *New Characters **Van Aifread **Benwick **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon